Surprisingly, always
by HeyThereSummerBoy
Summary: Blaine was all excited that Kurt was coming home for Christmas and he planned all these things he thought he and Kurt would enjoy. But then Kurt cancels and an unexpected friend is there for him. Seblaine oneshot.


**_This was a prompt I answered off tumblr. _**

**_thegaletomycatnip: prompted : Can someone write a fic about how Blaine was all excited that Kurt is coming home for Christmas that he planned all this awesome things to do together with all their traditions then he gets that call that Kurt won't be coming home to have that heart-to-heart that they were supposed to have._**

**_A/N : I think I killed your prompt. So if I did, I'm sorry. But let it be known that this is the first time I write Seblaine. In my whole life, I have read 2 Seblaine fanfics that left we broken and crying. But they won't leave me alone. So here it is. At 00:27._**

* * *

'This is really happening,' Blaine mock whispered to his reflection in the mirror as he straightened out his bowtie. The thing is, after Kurt had said they would be spending Christmas together, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had not stopped bouncing around since Kurt's phone call just before Sectionals. It was almost as if it was scripted, the whole "things aren't as bad as long as I have you" but that's genuinely how Blaine felt about the whole ordeal. Even though glee was semi-closed or whatever was happening, he knew that at the end of it, he'd have time to spend with Kurt over the holidays and make it known how truly sorry he was about cheating.

Blaine hadn't intended on cheating. _But who ever does? _He felt as though his one true love was leaving him. Yes, Blaine leaving Dalton last year to be with Kurt was a slight bit impulsive, but the thing is, he didn't regret it in the slightest bit. When Kurt hadn't gotten accepted into NYADA, Blaine still expected Kurt to leave with Rachel and make something of himself in the Big Apple, but when Kurt stayed, that worried Blaine.

This Kurt Hummel was not the ambitious, determined, tactful Kurt Hummel he had grown to love and cherish. Yes, he loved and cherished Kurt, very dearly at that, but the fire was gone. He couldn't see that spark of determination that was once there and that bothered him. So he urged Kurt to go to New York, not knowing how much it would hurt him, but yet again, he didn't regret that. He _couldn't_ regret that because he knew he made Kurt remember the fire that was once there.

The first week Kurt was in New York obviously was a strain for the boys because they weren't around each other so often, but they had made it work, what with skype, texting and phone calls. But after a while, Kurt started avoiding his phone calls.

He didn't want to be that clingy, annoying boyfriend you let behind that was pestering you, but Kurt ignoring him had really hurt.

For two weeks, Kurt kept in erratic contact. Blaine barely spoke to his boyfriend and grew immensely lonely. He had been going through all his friends' posts on Facebook when he received a friend request from someone named "Eli. C" Blaine thought about it, and he doesn't really know what prompted him to accept, not knowing the guy, but just for the fun of it he supposed. Nothing could go wrong.

He wouldn't want to call himself an attention whore at all, but Eli gave him attention and affection he had been lacking as of recent. Though sometimes he was a bit more crude than Sebastian had been in the beginning of their budding friendship before the whole Scandals ordeal, he had those cute little comments that gave Blaine butterflies.

He felt horrible. It was emotional cheating. Even if he hadn't gone over to Eli's that Thursday afternoon, it still would have been cheating, because he tethered his heart to how Eli made him feel. That afternoon changed Blaine's life. He had known from the moment he had cheated that he had been wrong about Kurt maybe not being the love of his life and it wasn't something he'd be able to take back. Or keep from Kurt. So he made it his mission to make sure Kurt knew. They had gone through thick and thin, but Blaine knew that if they could make it out of all of this, they could survive. Kurt was his forever and Blaine knew it all too well. The thought made him beam.

Blaine took one more glance at himself in the mirror. 'God, I'm even talking to myself now,' he chuckled before grabbing his bag and making his way downstairs.

'Morning Blaine,' Blaine's mom called as she placed a chaste kiss on her son's forehead.

'Morning mom, how are you?'

'I'm doing okay, how are you mon angel?'  
Blaine smiled at the term of endearment. It had been so long since his mother called him that, but after the Kurt fiasco, he came clean to her about everything, and strangely their relationship had gotten better. She had said that all she had wanted was for Blaine to let her in.

'I'm okay. I'm just tired because I couldn't sleep last night at all.'

She smiled knowingly. 'Kurt?'

'Kurt.' Blaine beamed.

'Well baby, I'm glad you too are working it out. I've got a showhouse in West Lima so I must get going, but we'll talk about this tonight okay?' she kissed Blaine's cheek quickly after she had slipped on her pumps.

'Love you, mom.'

'Love you too,' she called over her shoulder as she power walked to the door, letting herself out.

Blaine decided that he didn't want to stay at home and eat breakfast on his own, so he grabbed an apple and darted out the door towards his car, in hopes that he'd make it to The Lima Bean to grab a quick breakfast, _without_ being late for school _again._

Blaine knows that when he had gone to Dalton a few weeks prior, that he hadn't been the kindest to Sebastian. He could see the boy was trying, but he and Kurt had just split and he was angry at the whole world. Yes, Blaine realized he was being extremely melodramatic, but this was just how he was. He was over-analytical about who he let "close" and when Sebastian had tried, he freaked out. So to say Blaine was surprised when he saw Sebastian sitting at a Lima Bean table, whilst casually nursing a cup of coffee in one hand and a kindle in the other, would be an understatement.

* * *

The Lima Bean was relatively empty, but Blaine noticed that Sebastian was highly engrossed in his book, so he paid no mind to any of the commotion that was going on. Blaine quickly ordered his medium drip, bot opting to go for a bit of cinnamon in it as well because_ today is a good day._

His feet knew what he was doing before his brain caught up, and he found himself hovering above Sebastian at his table.

After a few seconds of Blaine's silence, Sebastian looked up and sighed exasperatedly. 'How can I help you?'

'Hi Sebastian,'

'Hi Blaine, how are you?'

'I'm okay thank you. How are you?'

'I'm doing fabulously killer, fabulously.' Blaine smiled sadly at Sebastian's sarcasm, but it faltered at the lack of response Sebastian gave.

Blaine decided that he would be the better man. Well, better than his subconscience. 'Can I be blunt?'

Sebastian shrugged non-commitedly. 'Floor's all yours.'

'Um, I just wanted to apologize for everything. I was a bit of an… um ass a few weeks ago when I came to Dalton, but even though I was, you have to admit that me getting invited there wasn't exactly a friendly visit. But yeah,' Blaine chuckled awkwardly. 'I'm sorry for being as ass, and if you're willing, I'd like to be your friend.' He looked at the gaping Warbler with a stern facial expression. 'But just your friend. Is that okay?'

Sebastian let out a breath of air that neither he nor Blaine knew he had stored up. He gave Blaine a small smile. 'I'd really like that.'

'So,' Blaine smiled. 'What book has you so disinterested in the rest of the world?'

'Wouldn't you like to know,' Sebastian teased, his tongue slipping out of his mouth playfully.

'Always,' Blaine chuckled.

Yes, this was going to be good. Blaine would be Sebastian's friend and hopefully somewhere down the line, they'd be close enough for Blaine to find Sebastian a boyfriend. But he was getting way ahead of himself because _this was ridiculous_. They were _just_ becoming friends.

* * *

Two weeks progressed quickly and Blaine's new friendship with Sebastian escalated with much speed. In the time that they had agreed on friendship, Sebastian had gone to Blaine's house every day, except for the days when he had Lacrosse practice because Lacrosse was apparently _so very important_ and _not at all a slacker's sport, _but besides that, they had been attached at the hip.

The most nerve wracking time they had experienced was day two of the attempted Sebastian/Blaine friendship. Blaine had asked Sebastian via text if he had wanted to go to the Lima Bean to catch up properly seeing as they hadn't really had time the day prior, but Sebastian said he was exhausted from Lacrosse the day before and wasn't in the mood for driving. Which is how Blaine ended up at Sebastian's house.

He hadn't known it was so close to his own, not that it made a huge difference to his life before, but now it helped. It was a fifteen minute walk, which meant, in the parts that they lived, that he lived a block away. The boys had been sprawled on the couch indulging in Winxclub because Sebastian _actually liked Winxclub_ and he had a _favorite fairy._

'You know Sebastian, I can actually hear all that Winxclub from the door and I'm telling you right now that no matter how much you watch it, Flora will always jump into the water to save her sister, but leave herself to drown. Always mon cher.'

Sebastian's eyes widened comically as the voice of his mother made it's way through the hall way.

'Run for cover,' he whispered in a hushed tone to Blaine. 'If she kills you with her icy glare, I'm sorry.' He said hurriedly before standing up and walking towards the voice with a strained smile on his face in all efforts to distract his mother.

'Mom, you're… here. Early. Why?' Blaine couldn't help but chuckled lightly at the nervous way Sebastian's voice sounded. _It was endearing in a cute, but platonic way?_

'God Sebastian, don't sound so pleased to see me,' his mother exclaimed with a thick French accent before poking her son, who in turn squirmed out of her way where he had been blocking her path into the lounge. 'Aha, jackpot,' she chuckled.

'Hi ma'am,' Blaine squeaked meekly at the woman looming over him. She was shorter than Sebastian, but her shoes nearly made him his height, and she was clad in a skin tight turquoise dress which highlighted her curves and accentuated her olive skin tone. 'You have a lovely home.'

'You're really cute, but please don't call me "ma'am." I swear on my life, I am not as old as Sebby had has made me seem, I'm sure.'

Blaine smirked slightly at the nickname, storing that in his brain for future reference before smiling at the woman. 'Of course, miss, but let it be known that Sebby hasn't made you seem old at all.'

Sebastian groaned. 'Mom, don't you need to go and shower or change into something comfortable or _anything_ really?'

'Nope, I'm quite content to sit here until you introduce me to this lovely, handsome young man.'

Blaine preened at the compliments. 'I'm so awfully sorry. My name is Blaine Anderson.'

'Anderson? I think I might have met your brother when I was younger. But I can't be sure. I'm Blanché Smythe.'

'It's very nice to meet you ma-' Blanché glared at Blaine, 'Blanché. It's very lovely to meet you. And don't you mean my dad?'

'I'm not actually sure. Cooper?'

'That's my brother.'

'We were together for a while,' she sighed and Blaine's eyes went as wide as agape as Sebastian's mouth went. 'He was such an excellent lover. Younger lovers are amazing.'

'Mom, no, Blaine's never coming back now.' Sebastian groaned.

'How old are you?' Blaine asked out of the blue, but blushed a deep crimson. 'I'm sorry, that didn't come out the way it was supposed to.'

'Awh it's okay honey. I'm 32.'

Blaine stared open-mouthed at the woman. 'You're 32? That's really young. Well, let it be known you look younger than you are.' Blaine flashed her one of his more dapper smiles.

'Okay, Sebastian, I am proud that this is the first boyfriend you brought home. Well done baby.' She quickly kissed his cheek as a blush rose high up on his cheek bones.

'Mom he's not my boy-'

'Oh hush Sebastian. No need to hide anything from me.' She turned to Blaine and smiled sadly. 'Take care of him for me, okay?'

'I will do.' Blaine smiled at her as she retreated before turning to Sebastian. 'She seems nice.'

'Oh my god,' Sebastian groaned before burrowing his head in Blaine's neck. 'Shoot me now.'

* * *

It was exactly 8 days before Kurt was supposed to arrive when he got the text message.

**From Kurt** (17:48)**:** _Blaine, hi, okay, I know this is completely horrible to say over text, but I just haven't found any other time to say this. I won't be able to make it to Lima for Christmas. I'm so terribly sorry, but I will most definitely be coming to visit early in the New Year. I'm so sorry. Merry Christmas, Blaine. X_

It was this very text message that led Blaine to not go out over the weekend. What lead him to reject his texts and phone calls that just wouldn't stop streaming in, that is until on Sunday evening, when incessant knocking on his door revved him out of his Kurt-rejection funk. Blaine felt pathetic for cocooning himself in, but the thing was that he'd gotten himself way too excited about the whole ordeal, and when it couldn't happen, it broke his heart. He had gotten so much stuff planned for him and Kurt to do, for instance, take a walk in the moonlight (yes, in the snow), to go ice-skating, late minute Christmas shopping, to go the Neon Trees concert in Columbus and to take Kurt for Pinkberry because Kurt had never been and hopefully get a Christmas kiss.

Yes, Blaine was being a petulant child, but his carefully thought out plans were ruined and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't trying to be childish about the situation, but not only did he feel pathetic, but he was extremely disappointed in himself for being so torn up. he had no right to be upset for Kurt changing his plans, and just because they didn't revolve around or suite Blaine did not make it an excuse to freak out.

'Anderson, I swear on all that is holy that if you don't open this fucking door, I will burn all of your bowties the moment I get in,' Sebastian threatened. 'Because I will get in eventually, I can assure you of that.'

'Go away Seb, I'm not in the mood,' Blaine groaned into his pillow. 'We can talk tomorrow or something.'

Blaine heard mumbling from the other side of his locked door, before he heard retreating footsteps. He had just sunk into his bed covers when his door was flung open by a very agitated looking Sebastian who came to stand at the edge of his bed.

'Please don't burn my bowties,' Blaine pleaded half-heartedly.

'What happened to you? You look like someone told you there isn't Christmas anymore.'

'There may as well not be,' Blaine shrugged. 'I know you don't wanna hear this, but Kurt was going to come visit for Christmas. I had a bunch of stuff planned but he cancelled on me, so I was just a bit upset. Not that he cancelled. I'm sure it's important or whatever, but I was just really keen to spend Christmas with him.'

'Oh-kay wow, I didn't see that coming,' Sebastian admitted after a few moments of silence. 'Are you going to be okay?' he asked, fidgeting with his hands awkwardly at the edge of Blaine's bed, wanting to give comfort to the boy, but not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

'I will be,' Blaine smiled sadly. 'But thank you for being here.'

Sebastian sat at the edge of Blaine's bed and the latter observed his friend for a half hour, not sitting in an awkward silence, but more one of contemplation.

''kay, I have a plan. You know all the sappy shit you had planned or whatever? If you want to still do it, I'll do it with you.' This snapped Blaine out of his thoughts and he looked at Sebastian with hopefulness in his eyes. Of course the deal was sealed now.

'Really?'

'Really.' Sebastian confirmed. He smiled at Blaine, and daringly took the boy's hands in his own and squeezed gently before putting them down and walking out of Blaine's bedroom.

'Sebastian?'

Sebastian paused. 'Yes Blaine?'

'Thanks for today. You're the best.'

'I know.'

* * *

'You like one song by the Neon Trees, Blaine. One. Why are we here if you're going to be dampening my mojo?'

Blaine looked at Sebastian with wide eyes before bursting into unceremonious laughter. 'You shouldn't be allowed outside of your house.'

'Yeah well, then you wouldn't have met me.'

'True that,' Blaine smirked. 'I'm glad you are though.'

'Surprisingly, so am I.'

'So what's the deal with the Neon Trees?'

'Well, I like trying out new stuff. I know one song by them, thus making everything else new stuff. You know?'

'Yeah, I get it.'

Maybe the boys held each other's gazes for too long to be deemed socially appropriate, but _who cared._ They then gave each other shy smiles and made their way to the seats allocated to them in the arena. Sebastian would always deny that he had looked at Blaine's lips when the latter had asked him for lip chap.

'Let's get Pinkberry after the concert!' Blaine shouted over the music.

'Oh my god, double whammy! You're on!' Sebastian shouted back.

* * *

'Do you think she'd like this bracelet?' Blaine asked holding up a simple silver bracelet with a small charm of Paris hanging off of it.

'I don't know Blaine,' Sebastian sighed. 'Whatever you get her, she's going to love, so I don't know why this is a big deal.'

'Well it's not every often that I buy Christmas presents for my friends' parents.' Blaine chuckled.

'Well, think of mother dear as your friend. You sure as hell act like friends.'

'You are of absolutely no help to me Sebastian Smythe, none whatsoever.'

'Never claimed I was,' Sebastian chuckled. 'Whatever you get, she'll like. I promise.' He gave his shorter friend a small smile and an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

Once they had finished shopping, Blaine walked out of the Tiffany's store. 'You know, I know this is going to sound conceited, but I've never been more grateful I'm from a wealthy family.'

'Why would that be conceited? You said you were grateful,' Sebastian smirked.

'Oh my god,' Blaine laughed as he wrapped his coat around himself tighter and took off on the walk towards his house, Sebastian close to him. 'I just meant that I can always get people what I want to get them as gifts and it's never a money problem.'

'I just really like having money,' Sebastian laughed.

'Oh whatever,' Blaine stuck out his tongue at Sebastian and gave him a friendly nudge on the shoulder.

The boys walked in a comfortable silence most of the way home. Only half way to their destination, Blaine's house, because Sebastian was supposed to sleep over, did Blaine speak.

'Hey Sebastian?'

'Yes Blaine,' he chuckled.

'Today we crossed off two things on my list.'

'Oh, did we?' he said disinterestedly.

'Yup, we've still got a few to so, but we also haven't tackled your one itemed list and you won't even tell me what's on the list.'

'It's not important,' Sebastian shrugged.

Blaine wouldn't pry because he knew how Sebastian got about him prying, and instead walked a little closer to his friend, almost there in comfort, but also for warmth because_ Blaine was fucking insane if he wanted to take a casual midnight stroll in the snow._

The boys arrived at Blaine's house, but what surprised the boy of the hour was the pick-up truck parked in his circle drive way. Both he and Sebastian had a similar drive-way, now that he thought about it. The pick-up truck belonged to Mr Hummel, but Blaine didn't known what he could possibly want from him on the 23rd of December at midnight.

The boys walked in to find Burt and Angela engrossed in a conversation in the lounge.

'Blaine!' Burt called as soon as he saw the boy.

'Hi Mr Hummel,' he smiled and winked at his mother. 'Hi mama,'

'Hi baby,'

'Can I talk to you for a minute Blaine?' Burt asked warily as he glanced at Sebastian who faltered under his glare.

'Of course sir,' Blaine agreed. 'Seb?' the latter glanced at him. 'I'll see you just now okay?'

Sebastian nodded as Blaine and Burt made their way to the kitchen. The moment they were out of sight, he took a calm steadying breath.

Hi angel.' Angela waved at Sebastian who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

'Hi Angela, how was your evening?' he said, walking towards her and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

'It was merveilleux. Did I get it right?' she smiled at Sebastian inquisitively.

He repeated the word with emphasize on a different vowel for Angela, and she followed suite, finally getting the French variation of marvellous.

When Blaine and Burt walked out of the kitchen and back into the lounger, Sebastian and Angela stopped the conversation they were having.

'Ah, he told you about surprising Kurt then?' Angela asked with a smile dancing on her face.

'Yeah, he did,'

'And Blaine here had agreed to go with me. The flight's early in the morning, but I said I'd come fetch him because he has a guest.' Burt smiled.

'No,' Sebastian said quickly.

'What?' Blaine asked.

'Just go. Um it's okay.' Sebastian smiled sadly, and Angela smiled knowingly at the taller of the two teens. 'Thank you for helping me do my Christmas shopping.'

'Seb…'

'Blaine really, it's okay. Your prince is waiting.' Sebastian winked at the boy and sauntered over to Angela, giving her a small peck on her cheek. 'Mom and I will come on Christmas morning no matter what you say.'

As he turned to walk towards Burt, Angela pulled him back and hugged him tightly. Sebastian felt pathetic. He thought that this ridiculous crush of Blaine would go away and they could happily be friends without worries, but obviously he was wrong. He was always wrong. He didn't deserve Blaine.

'It'll all sort itself out in due time baby,' Angel whispered to Sebastian. He smiled sadly at her once she let go and he walked towards Burt.

'Merry Christmas sir, travel safe.' He held out his hand to shake, and quickly made his way to Blaine who wasted no time in pulling Sebastian in for a hug.

'Thank you so much,'

'Sadly, always.'

Blaine chuckled. 'Surprisingly, always.'

Sebastian gathered his bags that were now on the couch, saluted everyone in the house, and made his way home.

His mother was already asleep at the time he got in, so he tentatively set his bags down on the floor of his room and glanced at his bedside clock. 1:13. He had spent longer at the Anderson's than he intended. Sebastian decided, as he layed down in his bed that he wouldn't pull a Blaine the following morning, well Blaine when he found out he and Kurt wouldn't spend Christmas together. He would get over it because this was what he should've expected. He was merely a filler for when Blaine didn't have Kurt and he'd just have to accept that no matter how hard he tried, he would never have Blaine.

He had already ruined all chances at romance with the boy and there was no way he was going to dwell on this – this heart ache because of it. He was Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian Smythe didn't do feelings.

When Sebastian woke up on the morning of Christmas Eve, he felt melancholic. But, as he glanced to his bed side table, he saw that there was a neatly folded post it on his lamp. A lump in his thoat became prominent when he saw who it was from.

**_So, Seb_**

**_You surprised me last night, I'm telling you that._**

**_It's Christmas Eve. Go downstairs._**

**_P.S You're a really heavy sleeper._**

**_Blaine x_**

Sebastian groaned internally and made his way downstairs, clad in his track pants and a hoodie. When he got downstairs, there was another post it on the wall leading to the kitchen.

**_I have your attention now, don't I?_**

**_Ha ha._**

**_Keep going bud._**

**_Blaine x_**

When Sebastian arrived in the kitchen, there was a strong smell of chocolate muffins and coffee in the room. He inhaled deeply and hummed in approval. He walked by the kitchen.

**_NO._**

**_DON'T TOUCH THE MUFFINS._**

**_This is the first time that a baking experiment of mine doesn't go wrong, let me tell you that._**

**_Let me enjoy this._**

**_In the meanwhile, go the Christmas tree._**

**_Blaine x_**

Sebastian was freaking out. When the hell did Blaine do all of this? He was curious, though strangely touched because really, doing all this before going to see his boyfriend. So sweet, Sebastian thought bitterly.

Sebastian went to stand at the Christmas tree. He stood there contemplative and begin to move around it, looking for more post its. He couldn't find anything so he walked towards the couch and then out of nowhere, a body tackled him to the ground. 'Holy fucking mother Theresa.'

'Hi Seb,' Blaine smiled as he sat up and prompted the Warbler to do the same.

'What in the name of hell are you doing here? You should be with your boyfriend finishing off that list of yours.'

'Seb, listen to me,' Blaine smiled. 'Yes, that's a list that was initially meant for Kurt, but I did it with you.'

Sebastian started blankly. 'I know you did it with me, sorry about the tragic events, okay not really, with Kurt. But still don't know why you're here.'

'Do you still not know what that means?'

Sebastian stared.

'It's our fucking list, your moron. Which means, I spent the whole of last night in turmoil because you were supposed to stay over, then we were all supposed to come over here for Christmas Eve dinner and when the clock struck 12, you were supposed to kiss me. But _no, _someone decided to be noble and not think for themselves. So now, here I am, laying myself on the line, when I could have been in New York.'

'No one told you to stay! Don't you dare try to guilt trip me because of feelings you might have because you're lonely.'

'It's not because I'm lonely, it's because I love you. I love you so much it hurts. But I won't lie, I love Kurt as well, so much. I just, I don't know what's going on right now, but all I know is that I just want to be with you. I wanna be with you Seb and I really hope you wanna be with me too.'

'It's about fucking time,' Sebastian mumbled as he pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, catching the latter by surprise. 'A kiss from you was the only thing on my list.'

'Really?' Blaine blushed.

'Really,' Sebastian smiled. 'And I love you too.'

'Surprisingly?'

'Surprisingly.' He confirmed as he cupped Blaine's face with his palms and moving forward so that their noses were touching. 'But always.'

* * *

_**I couldn't resist. I really could not. I'll be taking in prompts on my tumblr takemetoyoursecretparadise or you can just PM me if you'd like to see anything else. xo Please review.**_


End file.
